


Strategy

by triste



Category: Shion no Ou
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion likes to plan ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

Title: Strategy  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Shion no Ou  
Characters: Shion/Ayumi  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Because he still had nearly an hour to go before he turned up for his part time job, Ayumi accepted when Shion invited him to the park after their morning games. He offered to pay for her share when they went to buy ice cream, but she stubbornly refused. In the end, she was the one who'd treated him, but only because she'd been so quick at slapping down her money into the vendor's palm.

'Next time will be your turn to treat me,' she wrote in her notebook, smiling impishly and giving Ayumi the growing impression that she was as much of a force to be reckoned with away from the shougi board as she was on it.

She hadn't meant to cause offence, and Ayumi hadn't taken any. Besides, he was in a good mood. He'd won his match, the weather was nice, and although chocolate wasn't his favourite ice cream flavour, he wasn't about to refuse what he'd just been bought.

'You don't like it?' wrote Shion, apparently having noticed his hesitation, and he shook his head.

"It's not that," he assured her. "I'd been planning on getting vanilla."

She scrunched her nose up in response and scribbled, 'Chocolate is better,' at him, and Ayumi couldn't help laughing.

"If you say so," he told her.

He took his time eating, but Shion finished long before he did. He could hear her crunching away the last of her cone, and he looked back in her direction just as she was taking a handkerchief out of her pocket, recognising it immediately as the one he'd given her so many months ago. He'd never expected of asked for it to be given back, nor had he really minded her keeping it, but he was surprised to find that she continued to carry it around.

"I can't believe you still have that thing," he said as she dabbed her lips daintily with it.

'It's very important to me,' she wrote back. 'I treasure it.'

"It's only a handkerchief," said Ayumi, but Shion shook her head again, folding up the little piece of cloth into quarters and storing it safely away. Ayumi sighed in bemusement and took out his own handkerchief once he'd eaten what was left of his ice cream, but he used his to clean his glasses after he'd removed them from where they'd been resting on the bridge of his nose. Shion watched him curiously, and Ayumi explained. "I don't need these to see properly. They're just for show. After all, I don't want to go damaging my eyesight."

He passed the glasses to Shion, who held them up to her face.

"See? They don't make your eyes any better or any worse."

Shion's gaze then strayed to his chest, and Ayumi coughed delicately.

"Do I really need to go into detail? They're cosmetic. You know that. They're supposed to look just like the real thing. There isn't anyone who hasn't been fooled by them yet."

Shion stared a few seconds longer before flipping to the next page of her notepad and writing, 'May I touch them?'

"Sure, I guess," said Ayumi, taken-aback by the unusual request, and Shion reached out eagerly.

It was probably one of the most bizarre things Ayumi had ever experienced, having a middle school student fondling his fake breasts in a public park. Shion's eyebrows rose upward, her mouth shaping itself into an 'o' of wonder as she cupped one bosom firmly in each hand. She must have been enjoying herself, because she started to jiggle them about a bit, and Ayumi was forced to distract her by clearing his throat.

"Um, Yasuoka? I hate to interrupt you while you're having fun, but people are staring at us."

Shion let go, but she was still smiling as she wrote, 'They feel just like the real thing. ♥'

"How would you know that?" asked Ayumi suspiciously. "Are you a closet pervert? Is this some kind of secret hobby?"

Shion's eyes crinkled at the corners, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter, but Ayumi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Before you ask, no, I won't lend them to you. You'll have to grow your own."

'You look better without them,' wrote Shion. 'But you do have good taste in women's clothing.'

"Don't think I'll be giving you hand-me-downs just because you're being flattering," Ayumi told her.

'I would treasure those too if you did. Like the handkerchief.'

"You really are strange. Then again, I suppose that's one of the requirements of a shougi player."

'That and beautiful hands.' Shion flipped the page over and added, 'You have very beautiful hands. You also have beautiful hair.'

"If you were any older, I'd swear you were coming onto me," said Ayumi. "But thank you nevertheless."

'When I get older, I'll let you take me out on a date,' replied Shion. 'You can wear a suit like Hani Meijin.'

"You're pretty bold when you want something, aren't you?"

'A good strategist always plans ahead.'

Ayumi couldn't argue with that, but then Shion seemed to have a talent for getting the last word in. She also seemed to have a talent for getting close to him when he was busy trying to keep the other players at Shougi Association at arm's length. She could have used his secret against him if she hadn't been so kind, but instead she chose to keep it as safe as she kept his handkerchief. In regard to that particular courtesy, Ayumi supposed a future date was the least he could pay her back with.

"I'll take you out," he said finally. "But only after you graduate from junior high. And only if your parents allow it."

'Ayumi-kun is such a gentleman,' wrote Shion, her eyes dancing with mirth, and Ayumi sighed.

"Honestly. Half the time, I can't tell if you're complimenting me or making fun of me..."

 

End.


End file.
